pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diablo II Hardcore - Episode 8
|upload_date = January 12, 2014 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdWIxS9usyo |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 11:48}} Summary The group clears the way to Coldworm the Burrower, then attacks her. After killing her, the group collects the Staff of Kings. PBG gets poisoned, but doesn't notice. Jirard asks him what happened after he's no longer poisoned, and he is surprised by his lack of health. The group continues onto the next quest, "The Tainted Sun", and go out to search for the Claw Viper Temple. While searching for the Claw Viper Temple, Paul reveals that he is inspecting for Urn Killer, so that he's really good against urns. McJones jokes that they see a lot of those in Act V, and PBG is confused, because he thought there were only 4 acts. Jirard clarified that there was an expansion that added a fifth act, but their goal only requires them to beat the fourth act. PBG decides that if they beat Act IV, they'll move onto Act V, but if they die then, the season would still count as a victory. PBG describes a wallpaper he already saw, which he claims spoils the entire series. In the wallpaper, the barbarian is already dead, just like Barry, the Necromancer is being choked by Diablo, so Dean is going to die to him. The Amazon and Sorceress are hiding behind a pillar, so McJones is going to live. And the Paladin was about to walk outside really epically, so he's going to win. Basically, he, Jirard, and McJones are going to live, PBG is going to be epic, Jirard is going to be a bitch, and Paul just isn't there. Paul decides that he's going to be a Deus Ex Machina, and save the day. The group enters the Claw Viper Temple. Dean thinks the enemies there look like they're from Donkey Kong, and PBG compares them to Kremlins. Dean finds a Fire Shrine, and PBG clicks on it, releasing a Fiery Death, harming everyone nearby. PBG laments that if they died there, it would've been the most anticlimactic ending to a Hardcore. The group continues down to Level 2, and Dean sets up a Town Portal just in case they need it. The group then collect the Amulet of the Viper, and return to Lut Gholein to transmute the amulet with the Staff of Kings into the Horadric Staff. The group moves onto the fourth quest of the act, "The Arcane Sanctuary". The group enters the Harem, and make their way down to Level 2. On the second level, PBG enters a room with several Blunderbore. Going down to the Palace Cellar, PBG points out their new password "RANDBRIP", and McJones tells PBG to let the audience figure it out. PBG states that he's no longer scared anymore, and Paul says that the way to not to get scared in this game is to throw on the Ghostbusters theme. The group continues through the second level of the Palace Cellar, with an 8-bit Ghostbusters theme playing in the background. The group makes it through the third floor of the Palace Cellar, and enter the Arcane Sanctuary. Quotes Trivia * "RANDBRIP" stands for Ross and Barry, Rest in Peace.